Minecraft Production IS BACK
by BO2xLEGIT
Summary: Rogan And Scott Are Trying to Survive Because A Plain Crash Happend And The Need Help But Hayden is In The Scene To Save There Lifes
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Building MINECRAFT PRODUCTION VERSION V1.1 **

**Created By Scott Campbell**

**One Day There Was To Boys Called Rogan and Scott They Where Dieing They Needed Help But They Killed A Pig To Survive They Lived Somewhere Called Scotland Chopping Down Trees In The World Of Minecraft Rogan Said Im So Going to Die Help Me Scott Said Me To Rogan Just Try To Stay Alive Rogan+Scott Said HELP US! Oh And What Do You Know There Was This Boy Called Hayden He Said Hey People of The Internet Im Lat1As L0v3R Hi Im Hayden The Creator of The Nate Fiume's Altomare love Realy That Aint True But It Is Scott Said Oh My God Oh My God what said Hayden Scott said you are not The Creator of ****Nate Fiume's Altomare Hayden Said Oh Yea Help Me Im Dieing Ok Hayden Help Us Take Us Away And Save My Life**

******The END OF Chapter 1 See You In Minecraft Chapter 2 Building Houses**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalmer:Its Ok Just Warning You That Im Not The Creator Of Minecraft**

**Welcome Back! To V1.2 OF My MINECRAFT PRODUCTION **

**Previous Of The Story **

******One Day There Was To Boys Called Rogan and Scott They Where Dieing They Needed Help But They Killed A Pig To Survive They Lived Somewhere Called Scotland Chopping Down Trees In The World Of Minecraft Rogan Said Im So Going to Die Help Me Scott Said Me To Rogan Just Try To Stay Alive Rogan+Scott Said HELP US! Oh And What Do You Know There Was This Boy Called Hayden He Said Hey People of The Internet Im Lat1As L0v3R Hi Im Hayden The Creator of The Nate Fiume's Altomare love Realy That Aint True But It Is Scott Said Oh My God Oh My God what said Hayden Scott said you are not The Creator of ****Nate Fiume's Altomare Hayden Said Oh Yea Help Me Im Dieing Ok Hayden Help Us Take Us Away And Save My Life**

**And This Is Chapter 2 Building Houses To be Continued **

**Hayden Thanks For Helping Me and Rogan No Problome But Im Going Now Why Are You Leaving The **

**Story Hayden Said Yea! Rogan + Scott WAS CRYING SCOTT SAID YOU HAVE BEEN THE BEST FRIEND I HAVE EVER HAD AND ITS TIME TO SAY GOOD BYE Bey Friend Haden Said Bye Scott Said NO! Infact Rogan This Is The END OF The Story A Bit Because Were Going to Take A Brake NOW Anyway Bye Everybody **

**We Had Good Times With Hayden I Know But Rogan Do You Want to continue yea **

**Lets Build a House**

**My House Is So Going to be Big Rogan Replyed My House Is Going to Be So Big It Will Beat Yours No It Wouldnt Scott Said oh my god What Hayden is Back Rogan Said Hayden is back rogan said no way**

**Lets Do Drama Scott,Rogan,Hayden**

**Hayden:Hello Im Hayden The Best Super Hero of Minecraft**

**To Be Continued In Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous on Chapter 2**

Hayden Thanks For Helping Me and Rogan No Problome But Im Going Now Why Are You Leaving The

Story Hayden Said Yea! Rogan + Scott WAS CRYING SCOTT SAID YOU HAVE BEEN THE BEST FRIEND I HAVE EVER HAD AND ITS TIME TO SAY GOOD BYE Bey Friend Haden Said Bye Scott Said NO! Infact Rogan This Is The END OF The Story A Bit Because Were Going to Take A Brake NOW Anyway Bye Everybody

We Had Good Times With Hayden I Know But Rogan Do You Want to continue yea

Lets Build a House

My House Is So Going to be Big Rogan Replyed My House Is Going to Be So Big It Will Beat Yours No It Wouldnt Scott Said oh my god What Hayden is Back Rogan Said Hayden is back rogan said no way

Lets Do Drama Scott,Rogan,Hayden

Hayden:Hello Im Hayden The Best Super Hero of Minecraft

**Welcome Back To A Minecraft Production Story V.13**

**LIVE **IN LONDON ITS THE MINECRAFT PRODUCTION STORY

PLEASE WELCOME YOUR HOST **BO2xLEGIT**

**Chapter 2:WE NEED TO SURVIVE (New Character) Katie Howie**

NO YOUR NOT Hayden Says Yes I AM THE SUPER HERO OF MINECRAFT SCOTT SAID YOU CANT BE YOUR NOT COOL ENOUGH WELL IM GOOD AT MAKING STORYS AND ROMANCE YOUR JUST FU... EDIOT OK SO YEA GO AND FRICKING WA... YOU FRICKING CO.. OFF Hayden Started to Cry So He Moved Away From Me Anyway Scott Started to Faint Because He Was Dieing because he didnt have food he didnt have a house he dosent have wepons WELL ITS TIME YO FU... _**SURVIVE ** _Hello Im TheGamingLemon Your A FU... WHAT HAAA LOL TIME TO SURVIE 

_**TO BE CONTINUED FROM CHAPTER 4 WE NEED TO SURVIVE AGAIN **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome Back!**

**Previous On Chapter 3**

**Welcome Back To A Minecraft Production Story V.13**

**LIVE **IN LONDON ITS THE MINECRAFT PRODUCTION STORY

PLEASE WELCOME YOUR HOST **BO2xLEGIT**

**Chapter 2:WE NEED TO SURVIVE (New Character) Katie Howie**

NO YOUR NOT Hayden Says Yes I AM THE SUPER HERO OF MINECRAFT SCOTT SAID YOU CANT BE YOUR NOT COOL ENOUGH WELL IM GOOD AT MAKING STORYS AND ROMANCE YOUR JUST FU... EDIOT OK SO YEA GO AND FRICKING WA... YOU FRICKING CO.. OFF Hayden Started to Cry So He Moved Away From Me Anyway Scott Started to Faint Because He Was Dieing because he didnt have food he didnt have a house he dosent have wepons WELL ITS TIME YO FU... _**SURVIVE **_Hello Im TheGamingLemon Your A FU... WHAT HAAA LOL TIME TO SURVIE

**Welcome Back To A Minecraft Production V.14**

**LIVE** IN LONDON ITS THE MINECRAFT PRODUCTION

PLEASE WELCOME YOUR HOST **BO2xLEGIT**

**Katie Here **

Oh My God I Cant Breath Help me IM GOING TO DIE HELP ME HELP ME HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Scott Died And ALL There Was is Hayden,Katie,Rogan Scott Was Put In Hospital Crying for HELP HE STOPED BREATHING BECAUSE HE GOT FOOD BUT Hayden Showed His Power And Bringed Me Back To Life Hayden Is The True Superhero of Minecraft I SCOTT WAS IN FU... SHOCK Hayden Started To Cry Because He Used His Powers On Somebody But Its Time To END THE STORY HERE FOR A END SO GOOD BYE EVERYBODY HOW SUPPORTED US IN ARE MINECRAFT STORY AND KEEP AL LOOK OUT FOR MY NEXT STORY

_**THE END**_


End file.
